


Our Maknae's Problem

by cumanakecil



Category: FT Island, K-pop
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sakit apa? Sakit perut? Kau lapar? Sudah kubilang kita harus makan. Salahkan ketiga hyung mu yang tak mau membantuku menyiapkan makan malam! Atau kau... Sakit hati? Di tolak yeoja? Ah, katakan padaku siapa—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Maknae's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> _A request from my friend. My first FT Island fanfic. Enjoy :)_

  


_...nan Hello hello Oh_

  
_neon Goodbye goodbye_ _ajikkkaji neoreul saranghandan mariya..._

Musik tanda lagu berakhir telah terdengar. Sang vokalis tersenyum puas. Ia membungkukkan badannya—menyeka peluh dan mengatur ulang napasnya. Bernyanyi memang bukan hal yang bisa diremehkan. Sekalipun Hongki sangat menyukai bidangnya ini, namun sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang perlu ia perhatikan agar suara yang dihasilkan seirama dengan alunan alat musik rekan-rekannya. Terlebih nada-nada tinggi yang hampir selalu ada di setiap lagu yang ia bawakan.

Namja itu menegakkan badannya kembali dan mengambil napas panjang. Ia membalikkan badan dan melempar cengiran lebar pada keempat member lainnya.

"Yatta! Selesai! Aaah, akhirnya, istirahat. Ngantuk.."

Kelimanya mulai membereskan atributnya masing-masing. Kedua gitaris—Jonghun dan Seunghyun—beranjak untuk meletakkan 'pacar' mereka di kotaknya, setelah terlebih dulu dibersihkan. Yah, bagi seorang gitaris ulung seperti mereka, alat musik itu merupakan hal paling penting dalam hidup. Harus dirawat baik-baik—lagipula, apa jadinya gitaris berdiri di atas stage tanpa gitar di tangan mereka?

Jaejin memainkan beberapa nada dengan bass merahnya sebelum akhirnya turut bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan gontai—latihan minggu-minggu ini memang selalu melelahkan. Masuk ke studio latihan pagi, dan keluar hampir tengah malam. Hanya keluar sesekali untuk mengisi perut. Kelimanya berlatih lebih giat mengingat ini adalah comeback mereka setelah sekian lama mengisi dunia musik Jepang. Setelah sukses besar dengan album 'Five Treasure Island', kini band itu kembali ke negara asal mereka dan merilis mini album berjudul 'Return'.

"Habis ini mau kemana dulu? Apa langsung ke dorm?" Seunghyun buka suara. Ia melirik keempat member lainnya yang kini tengah duduk—mencoba menghilangkan sebagian rasa lelah akibat berlatih non-stop dari pagi.

"Ya langsung ke dorm lah, sudah jam segini mau kemana coba. Makan juga mau dimana?" Hongki menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepala. Namja itu meluruskan kaki dan mengistirahatkan mata sejenak. "Langsung pulang aja, ngantuk ba—"

KRUUUK.

Hening sejenak. Hongki nyengir. "Oke, oke, aku lapar. Kita belum makan dari tadi siang kan?" Ia mengedarkan pandangan sejenak dan sejurus kemudian menatap lurus ke arah leadernya yang masih terdiam mendengarkan. Jonghun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa? Hari ini giliranmu masak, bukan aku."

"Yaaaah. Jahat." Hongki mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayolaah.."

Namun sang leader hanya menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan—kemarin ia sudah masak, masa hari ini disuruh masak lagi? Melihat reaksi Jonghun yang sepertinya benar-benar menolak, Hongki hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang bassist yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Jaejin?"

Namun yang ditanya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ani. Kemarin lusa aku sudah." Sang vokalis hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya melihat penolakan dari dongsaengnya yang satu itu. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan menggerutu pelan. "Ah, ayolaah, hari ini melelahkan sekali. Aku juga capek. Masa tidak ada yang mau bantu?"

Dan di luar dugaan, Seunghyun mengangkat tangannya. Sinar-sinar kebahagiaan seakan terpancar dari kedua bola mata Hongki ketika melihat dongsaengnya yang satu itu ternyata masih peduli. Mendadak bersemangat, ia menjentikkan darinya dan tersenyum puas. "Naaah, gitu dong." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu dongsaengnya itu dengan bangga. "Yuk, pulang seka—"

"Aku bantu tata meja makan aja tapi ya, hyung." Seunghyun nyengir. Telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ia acungkan menjadi huruf V ketika ia lihat senyum bahagia yang sejenak dipancarkan oleh hyung di hadapannya itu meredup dalam sekejap, berganti dengan wajah kecewa dan tatapan tak suka.

"Ya nggak usah bilang kalau gitu." Hongki menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia kembali menyenderkan punggung ke tembok di belakangnya—menunda niat untuk beranjak. Ah, bahkan berdiri pun malas sekali rasanya. Latihan hari ini memang gila-gilaan. Memang, kelimanya ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk comeback mereka kali ini. Tetapi kondisi fisik manusia biasa membuat tenaga mereka terkuras habis, apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan hampir waktu tengah malam. Andai saja mereka bisa membawa bantal dan selimut ke tempat latihan—yah, sayangnya itu tidak diperbolehkan.

"Aaaah, kalian semua jahat ya. Minh—eh? Minari? Kau kenapa?" Hongki begeser dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tempat di sebelah maknae mereka yang satu itu ketika melihat ada yang tak beres. Dahinya berkerut heran saat dilihatnya Minhwan duduk sambil memeluk lutut—dengan tangan kanan yang sibuk memegangi pipi kanannya.

Minhwan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua lututnya.

Ketiga member lainnya mulai beringsut dan berpindah tempat duduk, mengelilingi maknae mereka yang masih tak mengeluarkan suara. Seunghyun menggoyang bahu Minhwan pelan, berharap mendapat respon. Tetapi namja itu masih juga tak bergeming.

"Ya, Minhwan, ada apa? Kau—omona! Jangan menangis! Kau kenapa?" Jaejin bergegas mengambil tempat di sebelah sang drummer dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya saat ia lihat kedua mata Minhwan berkaca-kaca. Muka maknae itu memerah, dan ia tak henti-hentinya menggembungkan pipi. Jonghun bergegas meraih air mineral yang kebetulan tak jauh dan menyodorkannya perlahan. Ekspresi khawatir terlihat di wajah sang leader saat Minhwan mengambil air mineral itu dalam diam—tidak meminumnya, hanya meletakkannya di sebelah kakinya.

Hongki melirik member yang lain, mencoba mencari tahu ada apa. Namun ketiganya hanya mengangkat bahu. Namja itu menghela napas dan mengelus kepala Minhwan pelan. Ia jarang sekali melihat sang drummer itu sesedih ini. Ada apakah? Ia mencoba memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian hari ini dalam otaknya. Tak ada yang tak beres. Memang, Minhwan terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya. Tetapi selebihnya normal.

"Hey, kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita kok." Seunghyun mengambil posisi duduk bersila dan menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah satu-satunya member yang seumuran dengan Minhwan. Jarak umur mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan—mungkin saja dengan begitu maknae itu bisa menjelaskan masalahnya padanya. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit membantu.

Namun Minhwan kembali menggeleng. Keheningan mewarnai atmosfer di sekitar mereka—tak ada yang berani buka suara. Jaejin masih terus mengelus pundak maknaenya yang satu itu, sementara ketiga member lainnya hanya duduk diam dan menunggu sang maknae agar lebih tenang. Rasa kekeluargaan mereka yang tumbuh kuat membuat kelimanya terbiasa merasakan kesenangan dan kesedihan bersama. Dan untuk kali ini, mereka jelas bertanggungjawab untuk membantu sang drummer.

"Hyung..."

Empat kepala sontak menoleh saat telinga mereka menangkap suara rendah milik Minhwan memecah keheningan.

"Eh—ya? Ya? Ada apa?" Jonghun menggeser duduknya mendekat. Ia memasang telinga saat dilihatnya maknae mereka mengangkat kepala dan mengusap kedua matanya yang basah.

"Sakit..."

"Sakit apa? Perut? Kau lapar? Sudah kubilang kita harus makan. Salahkan ketiga hyung mu yang tak mau membantuku menyiapkan makan malam! Atau kau... Sakit hati? Di tolak yeoja? Ah, katakan padaku siapa—"

"...Gi..."

Jaejin mengerutkan dahinya sementara Seunghyun memajukan kepalanya mendekat. Jonghun menepuk kaki Hongki dan mendesis sambil menaruh telunjuk di depan mulutnya, meminta si biang cerewet itu untuk diam. Hongki spontan menutup mulutnya dan membentuk tanda peace dengan tangan kanannya, sebelum akhirnya ia merapat dan membiarkan maknae mereka bicara.

"..Gigi.."

 _..Ha?_

Jaejin menjauhkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening. Apa dia tadi salah dengar? Apa katanya? Sakit gigi?

"Dari tadi pagi gigiku nyut-nyutan... Aku harus gimana? Uh, sakit.."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kelimanya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya keempat namja yang itu spontan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Seunghyun menepuk dahinya sementara Jonghun menggelengkan kepala sambil menyeringai kecil. Hongki—yang tadinya paling antusias akan hal ini—spontan menghela napas panjang dan meninju bahu sang drummer main-main.

"Ahilah, kirain kenapa. Sakit gigi doang ternyata? Aigoo, kan nggak usah sampai nangis juga."

Minhwan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipi. "Ya! Hyungdeul aja yang nggak tahu gimana rasanya. Sakit banget tau,"

Jaejin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus kecil. "Aih, uri maknae kita sudah besar ya ternyata.. Itu pasti sedang tumbuh gigi dewasa. Memang sakit kok, tapi sebentar juga hilang."

"Hilang gimana? Dari tadi pagi ini," sang drummer meluruskan kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok—tanpa melepas tangannya dari bagian kiri wajahnya yang memerah. Peluh mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kalau sudah begini, ingin rasanya maknae itu menggigit benda apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Rasa nyut-nyutan yang muncul setiap beberapa detik itu benar-benar menyiksa.

Hongki menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya maaf, kan kami nggak tahu. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kan kita bisa mengambil _break_ lebih lama dan membiarkanmu menetralisir rasa sakit itu barang sebentar."

"Ani. Latihan harus tetap jalan. Lagipula bermain drum bisa membuatku lupa sakit gigi ini sebentar." tetapi kemudian maknae itu melengos pelan.

"Yah, sebentar doang sih. Terus sakit lagi."

Seunghyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Yah, tapi harus gimana, jam segini dokter gigi sudah selesai praktek semua." Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan. Jujur, namja itu tak enak juga melihat Minhwan kesakitan seperti itu—memang sekilas hanya sakit gigi, tetapi dilihat dari sang maknae yang terus-terusan meringis sambil memegangi pipinya itu, sepertinya memang sangat sakit. Yah, pepatah _'Sakit hati lebih sakit daripada sakit gigi'_ sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Akhirnya sang leader buka suara. Ia menepuk bahu Minhwan sebelum beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil tas selempang yang tersampir di kursi tak jauh darinya. "Ya sudah, kau lebih baik istirahat dulu sekarang, ya? Kita lekas pulang. Biar aku yang buat makan malam." Jonghun kemudian membantu Minhwan berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki untuk segera pulang, diikuti oleh keempat member lainnya.

Dengan sang vokalis yang kini nyengir lebar, sibuk bersorak dalam hati mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya bukan ialah yang harus memasak makan malam.

* * *

Tok Tok.

"Minari? Kami masuk ya,"

Dan dua kepala terlihat menyembul dari daun pintu. Minhwan hanya mengangguk pelan sambil merapatkan balutan selimut ke badannya. Namja itu kini duduk bersender di kasur dengan kaki yang dilipat. Sebuah selimut oranye membalut tubuhnya. Ia menenggelamkan dagunya di antara kedua lututnya—dengan tangan yang masih tetap memegangi bagian wajahnya yang masih juga nyut-nyutan.

Seunghyun mengambil tempat di sebelah Minhwan sementara Hongki menarik kursi dari meja belajar dan duduk di depan sang maknae.

"Masih sakit?"

Minhwan mengangguk lesu. Sang vokalis mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu dongsaengnya itu pelan.

"Sabar ya, aku tidak tahu sih sesakit apa—seharusnya dulu aku mengalami juga, tapi lupa. Maaf kami tak bisa membantu banyak, cuma bisa membuatmu merasa senyaman mungkin."

Drummer itu menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchana. Mungkin akunya juga yang terlalu berlebihan. Sakit gigi doang kok,"

Hongki nyengir. "Iya, sakit gigi doang. Cuma ekspresi mukamu itu sudah seperti sakit kronis habis dioperasi dokter tahu," Minhwan tertawa kecil. Separah itukah? Memang sakit sekali sih—serasa kepalanya disengat sesuatu yang hebat tiap beberapa detik sekali. Sepertinya seumur hidup ia baru sekali ini merasakan sakit gigi yang separah ini. Dulu, rasanya dicabut gigi juga dia bahagia-bahagia saja kok.

"Mau ke dokter gigi besok?" Seunghyun buka suara. Matanya menangkap keraguan di wajah namja di sebelahnya. Ia mengerutkan kening, sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Dan cengiran lebar mulai menghiasi wajah sang gitaris beberapa detik kemudian.

"Atau... Jangan bilang kau takut ke dokter gigi?"

Minhwan gelagapan. "A—ani! Tapi kan besok kita harus latihan,"

"Kami bisa latihan sendiri-sendiri dulu kok. Kau bisa datang setelah sakit gigimu mereda dan kita baru mulai latihan bareng. Daripada melihat drummernya cemberut sepanjang latihan kan? Merusak pemandangan," Hongki tertawa kecil melihat Minhwan menggembungkan pipi tak suka mendengar perkataannya. Ia menghindar saat tinju sang drummer hendak mendarat di pundaknya dan menjulurkan lidah main-main.

"Yaa, tapi kan—"

"YA! HONGKI-YAH! Kabur kemana dia? Kenapa jadi aku sendiri yang masak? Kan harusnya ini tugas bocah itu. Sini bantu cepat!"

Hongki mendengus kesal mendengar seruan Jonghun dari dapur. Ia bisa membayangkan gitaris yang satu itu kini sedang memasak—dengan apron warna hijau pastel yang melekat di bajunya—sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Bisa dipastikan jika dalam beberapa menit ia tak ke sana, maka sosok leader itu akan muncul dari balik pintu sambil berkacak pinggang dan kemudian menarik dirinya untuk segera menjadi asistennya.

"Aish, orang itu. Kenapa nyadar sih?" ogah-ogahan, Hongki bangun dari duduknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerundel tak jelas. "Kalian, kutinggal dulu ya? Makhluk menyebalkan itu bisa tambah ribut kalau aku tak segera ke sana. Duluan ya," dengan sekali lambaian tangan, ia kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu. Dan suara sahutan malas _'Iya iya aku kesanaaa!'_ pun terdengar samar beberapa detik kemudian.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan tersebut sampai akhirnya Seunghyun bangkit dari duduknya dan meregangkan otot. "Yaah, kurasa kau juga butuh istirahat. Tidur dulu saja, nanti aku bangunkan kalau makanannya sudah siap." namja itu membantu Minhwan untuk bangkit dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia merapikan selimut dongsaengnya itu sejenak sebelum beranjak menuju pintu.

"Kutinggal ya? Cepat sembuh!"

Minhwan menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik selimut dan mengangguk pelan. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit di giginya, ia perlahan menutup mata. Yah, setidaknya tidur juga merupakan salah satu alternatif untuk melupakan nyut-nyutan itu. Semoga saja saat ia membuka mata lagi nanti, rasa sakit itu sudah hilang.

Semoga.

* * *

"Uuuuhh.."

Jaejin menoleh saat dilihatnya sang maknae kembali memegangi pipi kirinya sambil meringis pelan. Namja itu menghentikan acara santap sarapannya dan menyodorkan segelas air putih. Dengan sekali anggukan, Minhwan menerimanya dan meneguk air itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia memegangi pipinya kembali—sepertinya air putih saja memang tidak membantu.

"Masih sakit ya?"

Uh, rasanya Minhwan ingin sekali membuang gitaris lemot itu ke danau terdekat. Pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah jelas dirinya meringis kesakitan begini, masih juga ditanya? Tapi namja itu tak berniat untuk berbicara—sakit giginya lebih penting. Maka ia hanya mengangguk sekali dan mengedarkan pandangan, mencari apapun yang setidaknya bisa sedikit meredakan nyut-nyutan di dalam mulutnya.

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk sambil ber 'oh' pelan dan melanjutkan menyuap sarapan paginya.

"..."

"...Erm, Hongki-yah, bisa minta tolong buatkan bubur? Sepertinya maknae kita ini butuh makanan yang lebih ringan. Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa ia tak mau sarapan."

Hongki menghentikan perjalanan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya dan mengeluh sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Mwo? Aku? Aiish, aku belum selesai makan. Yang lain saja lah, masih lapar nih."

"..."

"U-uh, oke, aku buatkan. Minari, tunggu sebentar. Tiga menit lagi buburmu siap~!" akhirnya namja itu bangun dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Sang leader tersenyum puas—yah, tatapan dingin mengintimidasi miliknya memang sangat berguna di saat seperti ini. Ia mengawasi Hongki yang kini sedang mengambil bubur instant di lemari sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke namja di depannya.

"Nah, Minhwan, Hongki sedang membuatkan bubur untukmu..."

"...Sekarang bisakah kau berhenti menggigiti serbet itu?"

* * *

Alunan musik mewarnai suasana ruang latihan saat itu. Seunghyun dan Jonghun sedang asik bermain gitar—entah apa yang mereka mainkan, namun Seunghyun terlihat sedikit frustasi ketika Jonghun mencontohkan suatu permainan nada dengan gitarnya dan meminta rapper itu untuk mencoba memainkan nada yang sama. Jaejin sesekali memetik bassnya, namun pandangannya teralih sepenuhnya ke arah jendela. Sementara sang vokalis sibuk bermain dengan dunia mayanya di pojok ruangan.

"Kok... Aku khawatir keadaan Minhwan ya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Gumaman Jaejin menghentikan aktivitas member lainnya. Dua gitaris akhirnya menyenderkan 'pacar' mereka ke dinding terdekat dan ikut duduk di sebelah sang bassist. Hongki meletakkan handphonenya kembali ke saku celana dan menarik kursi untuk bergabung bersama ketiga lainnya. Keempatnya kini duduk dengan posisi melingkar.

"Tadi pagi juga aku lihat mukanya pias pas kita _drop_ di sana." Sang leader ikut mengomentari. Ia bersender ke punggung kursi dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, kok kalian setakut itu sih? Kita semua pernah kan ke dokter gigi." Hongki mengibaskan tangannya dan menyeringai kecil.

"Lagian, dokter nggak bakal gigit kok. Tenang saja lah,"

Seunghyun mengangguk-angguk. Raut wajah Minhwan saat semalam ia sarankan untuk ke dokter sudah membuktikan kalau namja itu tak begitu suka ke sana—atau mungkin takut? Yah, siapa tahu. Gitaris itu mendengus geli. Ada 65% kemungkinan kalau maknae itu memang takut ke dokter gigi—kalau tidak, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati menyambut usulannya. Sudah 18 tahun tetapi masih ragu-ragu ke dokter gigi? Aish, dasar bocah.

Hongki bangkit sebentar dan membalik posisi kursinya. Ia kemudian duduk kembali dan menyandarkan kedua tangannya ke bagian belakang kursi yang kini berada di depannya. "Tapi, harusnya kita juga pernah mengalami ini kan? Kok aku tidak ingat sama sekali ya," ia memiringkan kepalanya. Jonghun mengendikkan bahu—mungkin ia juga merasa tidak pernah sakit gigi sampai sesakit itu 2 tahun lalu.

"Mungkin tergantung orangnya? Syaraf gigi orang kan beda-beda, mana kita tahu?" ujar Jaejin. Yang lain hanya mengiyakan. Sang biang cerewet baru saja akan membuka mulutnya lagi ketika pintu ruang latihan mendadak terbuka. Keempatnya menoleh serentak dan terlihat sang drummer berjalan masuk sambil melambaikan tangan. Maknae itu langsung meletakkan tas kecilnya dan menarik kursi satu lagi—bergabung dalam lingkaran keempat member lainnya.

"Minarii~! Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" sang vokalis merangkul bahu namja di sebelahnya senang. Yang ditanya hanya menyeringai dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Seunghyun turut gembira melihat ringisan sakit sudah hilang dari wajah rekan seumurannya yang satu itu. "Asik. Sudah sembuh dong?"

"Ani. Kata dokternya, nggak bisa sembuh."

Jaejin mengangkat alisnya heran. "Mwo? Kenapa?"

"Ya iya, harus ditunggu sampai tumbuhnya selesai. Tadi aku dikasih obat pengurang rasa sakit aja," Minhwan menunjukkan plastik bening kecil berisi beberapa butir obat berwarna putih di tangannya. "Tapi obat ini kerjanya agak lama, sekitar 20 menit baru bereaksi. Jadi aku pasti tetap bakal merasa sakit, tapi nggak separah kemarin-kemarin."

Keempat lainnya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berbincang sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai latihan. Setelah meletakkan kursi mereka masing-masing kembali ke tempatnya, Jonghun dan Seunghyun segera mengambil gitar mereka dan memasang talinya—memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin untuk latihan. Jaejin meraih bassnya dan mulai memetik untuk pemanasan. Sang drummer kini telah siap di belakang instrumentnya dengan stick drum di kedua tangannya.

"Eh... Tunggu," namun tak berapa lama kemudian, suara Minhwan membuat keempat member yang tengah sibuk masing-masing itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Seunghyunnie, kau seumuran denganku kan? Nanti kau juga bakal sakit gigi lhoo~"

Yang dibicarakan hanya memasang tampang tak percaya dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku? Nggaklah, aku kan termasuk orang yang nggak bakal merasakan sakitnya—seperti Hongki hyung dan Jonghun hyung. Santai aja lah.." ia mengendikkan bahu dan kembali sibuk mengurusi gitarnya.

Minhwan menyeringai kecil. "Bener ya?"

.

.

.

Namun malangnya, ringisan pilu terdengar dari kamar sang rapper beberapa bulan kemudian.

"Aaaauuu gigiku..."

 _  
  
_

* * *

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> LOL. Apanih. Fic FT Island pertama kok geje gini. Ini terinspirasi dari request teman saya + tulisan Minhwan—lupa dia ngepost dimana—kalo dia emang pernah sakit gigi. Tapi gatau deh gara-gara tumbuh gigi dewasa apa bukan :p
> 
> Eh, tapi bener deh, kalo udah sakit gigi, rasanya pengen banget gigit apapun asal rasa sakitnya bisa hilang :U
> 
> AKHIRNYA UJIAN SELESAAII! Walaupun agak desperate kalo nginget tes masuk SMA kemaren. OTL. Soal apaan ituuuuhh liat aja belom pernah dari planet mars bukan asdfasdf. Yah, semoga saya berhasil masuk sana deh—atau diberikan pilihan yang terbaik. Doakan saya, minna
> 
> BTW, udah pada lihat MV FT Island yang terbaru? Judulnya Hello Hello. Saya rekomendasikan untuk anda, karena itu memang daebaakk! Tapi kalau mau lihat, yang di official sitenya aja ya, youtube(.)com/ftisland. Dan dimohon dengan sangat untuk tidak me re uploadnya, terima kasih :)
> 
> Ada kritik saran..? thanks before~


End file.
